exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper Simmons
Pepper Simmons is a talented dancer who would become a prisoner of Fabula Nova. Story Fighting Fate Pepper was a talented dancer of Interra, who was eventually taken by an unseen force and brought to the world of Fabula Nova, alongside Phyrgo, learning that she was cursed with a task to accomplish - and certain to be damned eternally if she did not comply. Pepper's task, much to her dismay, was to destroy the main civilization of New Cocoon, something she refused to comply with. Finding various allies and seeking help in the form of the mysterious, rebellious Pyrrus, as well as New Cocoon admiral Annia Svartheim, Pepper ended up facing her fate, with the help of Phyrgo's apparent sacrifice, fighting against Hyperionis, the fal'Cie who was responsible for her imprisonment, and defeating him, freeing herself of her fate. A Refuge Chosen Pepper wasn't safe yet however; due to killing the linchpin of her world, it was able to crumble - only the quick intervention of Gabriel Den Anfan would allow her, and a few beings close to her, to escape. Facing against Gabriel's father Ragnar Den Anfan, Pepper awakened her potential by fusing with the Great Spirit Aria, allowing the pair to overpower Ragnar and defeat them. Pepper went on to live with Gabriel to the Cheshire Isle, bringing those she had met with her out of Fabula Nova in the multiversal refuge. She would also eventually have a Future Child with Gabriel, Honorine Den Anfan, although Honorine would rather follow Ragnar's way. Appearance Pepper is a red-eyed, black-haired woman dressed in somewhat formal black clothes, although they are adapted as to not hamper her mobility. Personality Pepper is a slightly rebellious and acidic individual, one who has worked for a long time as a dancer and a dance club manager - as such, she is used to taking care of chaos and possesses a sharp common sense. Strong-willed and moderate, Pepper possesses an affinity for music and rhythm, something that can be seen in her usual behavior, often making rhythm-based metaphors or listening to music when alone. Markedly, she also has a strong affection for sweets, which complements nicely with her husband's talent for bakery. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: After being enhanced by Hyperionis, Pepper possesses immense speed, strength and endurance, as well as an innate talent with the blade. * Magical Abilities: Pepper can use her powers to enhance her and her allies, sabotage her enemies, or blast her opponents with a rain of magical offense, based on Wind. * Summoning Link: Pepper is intimately linked to the Great Spirit Aria of Wind, due to her unique heritage; she can use her ability, and after acquiring Armatus, can combine with her in order to increase her abilities. Storylines * Final Fantasy Veritas XIII features her as the main protagonist. * New Age Dawning features her. Trivia * Her name was hypothesized to be derived from the world 'persimmon', often known as 'God's thunder". Category:Character Category:Fabula Nova Category:Interra Category:Spirit Realm